Meditate
by sakurakickssasukesass
Summary: "Just shut up and meditate."


I don't own any of the characters.

Enjoy

CLACK

CLACK

CLACK

CLACK

His footsteps echoed through the corridors of the Black Order. His distinctive and neatly combed hair cut was slicked back to perfection as always. His eyes narrowed as if not even the strength of toothpicks could open his eyes. Above his lips, lies a small square of hair that made him resemble one of the ruthless mother fuckers of all time. His facial features were rough and much experience could be seen from his eyes. None of which were worth sharing or asking for.

Lenalee knew it. She just knew it. She knew when he would be coming. She never liked him in the first place. All the screams that left her lips. All the pain that she felt. All the tubes and needles that invaded her skin. She remembered it all. And he was the mother fucker responsible for it.

As she neared her childhood friend's room, she open the door silently and walked right in. She closed the door with a small click and joined him on his favorite stress reliever. Meditation.

Kanda, sensing Lenalee's presence ignored her for the time being.

...

...

...

**"What is it?" **asked Kanda.

He was slightly annoyed. Even if it was a regular occurance, he still didn't like people going inside his room.

**"Nothing, just thought I'd try meditating with you for once." **said Lenalee.

She opened her eyes to reveal sad purple orbs. She never liked that man to begin with. He was the source of her pain. Rather then join the Black Order on her own free will, she was forced to. All those experiments... those weren't for her, those were for him. He wanted fresh meat. He wanted a controllable power that would do his every wish.

**"It's Leverrier, huh."** said Kanda.

Lenalee flinched and stared sadly at the floor.

**"You always seem to run over to my place whenever that guy's around." **said Kanda.

Lenalee stopped meditating. It was true that she would run to his place. She always had. There was a special feeling. Whenever she was with him, she felt... safe. It was a feeling that she got with Allen, Lavi, and Crowley as well. But she never got butterflies in her stomach. She never skipped a heartbeat when she was around them. She never felt any of that before with them. but she felt that with Kanda. Why was that?

**"I just hate having everyone worry about me... and everyone seems so busy."** said Lenalee with a soft voice.

**"Ever since we were small, I could be with you and you wouldn't ask me any questions, so it helps me relax." **said Lenalee.

As she said this, tears started to form. Each tear slided down her rosy cheeks until soft sobs were heard. She put her arms around her legs and stared at the floor.

**"I'm really just running away aren't I..."** said Lenalee with a quivering voice.

**"I just can't take it like this. I have to get stronger..."** said Lenalee. She held her head in her hands as more tears started to fall from her eyes.

Kanda's concentration was officially broken. Gone. Poof. He was about to tell her to stop crying because she broke his concentration. He opened one eye and slowly turned to look at her.

**"Just shut up-"**

He couldn't say it. He couldn't tell her to shut up. She looked so fragile. As if she was made out of glass and that any slight movement would hurt her. Shatter her forever. Lenalee's head was burried under her arms.

He felt a need he dared not to say. He felt as if he should... hug the poor girl. Without any motor control or common sense in him, he slowly moved over to her and hugged her. He bought her head to his chest and just stayed like that 'till she stopped crying.

**"Although, I think you're a pretty strong person."** said Kanda in a soft voice.

A little unsual to hear from his normal rough and blunt tone. Lenalee heard his words and started to wipe her tears away.

**"Just shut up and meditate."** said Kanda while going back to his original spot. His back was facing hers because he was trying to hide the blush that formed on his face.

'What the hell did I just do?' thought Kanda. He tried to meditate but heard shuffling. His vein throbbed as he was getting slightly annoyed.

**"Kanda." **said Lenalee.

Kanda snapped his eyes open. Before he had time to think, Lenalee kissed him. Shocked and unable to shake off this new sensation, he fell pray to her soft lips.

Slowly pulling away, Lenalee looked into Kanda's eyes and smiled.

"Thank again, Kanda." said Lenalee. She went back to her spot and prepared to meditate.

Feeling a second blush coming on, Kanda quickly snapped his head into another direction and crossed his arms. A 'Tch' sound could be heard as he closed his eyes and attempted to regain his concentration.


End file.
